


The Gift of Change

by mattsloved1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5850352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During John's birthday party he is given a gift that could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of Change

**Author's Note:**

> BBC's John Watson first met Sherlock Holmes on today's date. It felt right to post this now.
> 
> This is unbetaed and unbritpicked so please forgive me.

The sound of John’s friends singing Happy Birthday filled the flat, as a cake, lovingly made by Mrs. Hudson, was set in front of him. Forty-four candles flickered and John took a deep breath, blowing them out in one try. The cake was taken away for cutting and Sam, Molly’s little boy, pushed the pile of gifts forward. 

“Here you go, Doctor John!” He called out, a bright smile on his face.

One by one, John opened the wrapped packages. There was the magnifying glass from Greg, “because himself hates to share,” a gift certificate to his favorite Thai restaurant from Anderson, “I know you love their food and Sherlock isn’t allowed back,” a hand knit sweater from Mrs. Hudson, “make sure he doesn’t destroy it with one of his experiments,” and a gift certificate for Amazon from Molly’s family, “I know how much you love soul music.” 

All in all, it had been a very good birthday for John. There was just one thing: Sherlock wasn’t there. A political emergency in Edinburgh three days before had forced Mycroft to call him in for help. John felt a bit sad his best friend couldn’t be there but doubted Sherlock even remembered today was his birthday. He couldn’t help but think it would have been perfect just the two of them spending the day together. 

While everyone enjoyed a slice of Mrs. Hudson’s cake, the woman herself jumped up off of her seat. “Oh! I nearly forgot!” She reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a small plain white box and set it on the table next to John. “I found this the day after Sherlock left with a note that I was to give it to you at your party.” 

Pulling the top off, John could see black velvet lining the inside and resting in the middle of the bottom half was a silver pocket watch. His jaw dropped as he stared. 

“What is it?” Molly asked, leaning over to try and catch a peek. 

“It looks like a pocket watch,” Lestrade said. 

“I can’t believe he remembered,” John said. “During a case a few months ago we walked by this antique store and I saw the watch in the window. Said it was identical to the one my great granddad had from his days in the Royal Navy during World War l. It was passed to granddad and then my father, but he pawned it.” 

John handed it to Molly. 

“It’s beautiful,” she said, as she passed it on. 

“He must have paid a couple hundred pounds for it,” Lestrade said, turning the watch over in his hands.

“I can’t believe he remembered,” John repeated, as he shook his head.

“I don’t know why you’re all surprised, you should know Sherlock would be generous with someone he was in love with,” Anderson said in a distracted manner as he opened the watch to see the face. “It’s telling the correct time!” 

Smiling, he lifted his eyes and found Lestrade with a severe look on his face, various degrees of disbelief on many others, concern on Molly’s, as she looked at John whose eyes were saucer wide. With lightening speed that would have made Sherlock proud, Anderson rewound the last few seconds in his mind and replayed them. 

“Oh…” 

“What do you mean he’s in love with me?” John demanded. 

Fidgeting in his seat, Anderson saw Lestrade’s face. It said, “Shut up!” in bold and underlined letters. He was about to do just that when he decided to square his shoulders and answer John instead. Since his return, Sherlock had given him a second chance and Anderson had come to consider the two men his friends. It was time for someone to be brave enough to give them the help they needed to transition from friends into something more. Sherlock had taken a step forward whether he realized it or not which left John. 

“You were one of the three people he disappeared for some time ago, he worked hard to make sure he fulfilled his duties as best man before and during your wedding when anyone with eyes could tell it was killing him. He was willing to go on a suicide mission to keep you and your ex-wife safe, a woman who shot and for a few seconds killed him, I might add. His two lapses into drug use occur when he expects you separated permanently. Finally, he spends a fair bit on a gift he knows you will treasure because of a connection to a person you admired and loved. Whatever you need, John, he will give you if it is humanly possible.” 

John could think of a time or two when he was suspicious about the high quality of a gift from Sherlock. 

“What many of us missed for too long is that he can be the most unselfish person when it comes to those he loves. I think he’s changed a bit since coming back making it easier to see now.” Anderson took a breath, “He loves you more than anyone.” 

“It’s true,” Molly said. 

One by one, everyone else started to nod their head in agreement. John stood from his seat and headed up the stairs to his room. Mrs. Hudson patted Anderson’s hand. 

“It’s about time those two stopped dancing around one another and got on with it. They should know more than most how precious time is and not want to waste it.” 

“That’s true, Mrs. Hudson but when you’re afraid, it’s easy to let it take control,” Lestrade said as he reached for the torn wrapping paper. 

Everyone helped set the flat to rights and in a short while, only Mrs. Hudson remained. Not hearing any movement upstairs, she turned off most of the lights, made sure the cake was in the refrigerator and the presents on the kitchen table. All except one. She placed the open box on the small table next to John’s seat and smiled before leaving. It was time for her herbal soothers anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm considering a second chapter.


End file.
